In electronics design, the reactive impedance of inductors and capacitors are used to form filters, including low-pass filters, high-pass filters, bandpass filters, and bandstop filters. The cutoff frequency for a low-pass or high-pass filter, pass band for a bandpass filter, and stop band for a bandstop filter, are dependent on the values of capacitors and inductors chosen according to principles well-known in the art. Filters do not, however, provide perfect linear cutoffs at their pass bands, stop bands, and cutoff frequencies. Rather, they provide a rolloff rate that is characterized in terms of decibels per decade on a logarithmic scale. For example, the characteristic rolloff for a first-order filter is generally on the order of −20 dB/decade. The rolloff rate can be substantially increased by adding additional stages to the filter to form a higher-order filter. For example, a fifth-order filter may achieve a rolloff rate on the order of −100 dB/decade.